The Second Stage
by Twi Rinku
Summary: Napoleon is about to start the second stage of his plan. This time, Raphael's more involved than he knows. Will they get what they want from Raphael, whatever it may be? Or will Raphael escape the fate of what is to come?
1. Chapter 1

This is a revised version of my story Rhythm Thief. I don't really like how it turned out, so this is my new version for it. I hope you enjoy it. Raphael is 16 in this fic, nearly 17. If you don't know the original version, you may want to check it out, but you don't have to. This one won't be exactly like it. It also won't be in script format like the original.

* * *

Chapter 1

Arrested

Raphael was about to sit and eat lunch with Fondue when there was a knock on the door. He walked over and answered it. To his surprise, Marie was standing right there.

"Hello, Marie. What brings you around? Would you like to come in?" Raphael asked.

"No, I just came by to see you. I wanted to ask you if, you'd like to come see my show this evening." Marie said. She didn't seem to want to look him in the eye, and she kept fidgeting.

"I would love to. You know I always do."

"I know, but this time, you don't have to sneak in. I have some tickets for you and Fondue."

"Really? Well, thanks, I guess. Why did you get us some tickets?" Raphael asked.

"I kind of, wanted an excuse to come see you. It's been a really long time since we last met face to face." She said, and looked him in the eye this time.

"It has, hasn't it? It's great to see you again Marie. I'll be sure to catch your show."

"Great." She opened her bag and handed him two tickets. "It'll be at the Paris Opera. I hope to see you there."

"You don't have to hope too much. I'll be there. No matter what. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I'm glad you like my music so much."

"I love your music. I always have. Ever since I first heard Moon Princess." That made Marie smile.

"Well, I better get going. I'll see you later."

"See you later Marie." Marie walked away and Raphael shut the door. Part of him didn't want to say goodbye and he couldn't understand why. Though there were many things he still had yet to understand.

"Weouf!" Fondue's bark brought him out of his stupor.

"Right, I need to find an outfit to wear." He walked over to his closet and tried to find something that he normally doesn't wear out in public. He heard Marie scream and dropped everything. He ran out of his apartment, quickly switched to Phantom R and ran out into the open. Marie had been caught by two constables. Vergier walked forward.

"I knew that this girl would lure you out Phantom R." Vergier had said.

"Let Marie go. She hasn't done anything." Phantom R said.

"We will, once you surrender. Or we'll put her under arrest for being a cohort of Phantom R."

"You're really stooping that low to catch me, huh Vergier?"

"We'll go to any means to put you behind bars." He knew that Marie had nothing to do with Phantom R's work. He wouldn't let her go to jail even if she did have a hand in what he does. Phantom R lowered his head. Two constables came up behind him and chained his wrists behind his back. "We finally caught Phantom R."

"Cowardly is something you should add." Phantom R said, his head still lowered.

"You have the right to remain silent. Where's the dog you travel around with?"

"I thought you said I had the right to remain silent."

"You can speak."

"He's just a stray dog that happens to follow me. He doesn't have anything to do with this. Neither does Marie, so let her go." They let Marie go.

"I won't allow this. Please, let Phantom R go. Isn't the word of the duchess's daughter enough?" Marie said.

"Sorry, young girl, but he has done far too much. He is under arrest." Vergier said. They brought Phantom R over to one of the cars.

"Don't worry, Marie. I'll be fine." They put him inside and shut the door. The car was soon driving away with Phantom R inside. Marie ran back inside the apartments and went to his apartment to find Fondue. She found the key on top of the doorway and opened the door. Fondue had scratching at the door and whimpering for Raphael. He perked his ears back when he saw Marie walk in.

"I'm sorry Fondue. I wish there was something more I could have done. Phantom R's been arrested." Marie said.

* * *

~Phantom R~

It didn't take long to reach the constabulary. They brought Phantom R out of the car and inside. He was then put into an interrogation room.

"Alright, Phantom R. You will tell us everything about that mark upon the bracelet." Vergier said.

"What if I don't want to?" Phantom R said. He wasn't too happy. He imagined, if he were to be arrested by Vergier, it would be something grander and well, not using Marie to get to him.

"You'll only be here longer. Explain what you know. We may let you go." Vergier bargained.

"Trading freedom for secrets. Fine, I'll tell you." Vergier was a bit surprised.

"Well, spit it out."

"The truth is, I have no idea." Vergier sat back in his chair, a bit disappointed.

"Well, that was a waste of time. Then why'd you steal the bracelet?!" He said, standing back up and pointing at him.

"It had the same mark as this coin." Phantom R reached into his pocket and pulled out the coin.

"How'd you get out of your cuffs?"

"You really think I'm a petty thief?" He held up the coin.

"That mark…"

"Yep. That's why I stole it. This coin was what my father left me before he disappeared over four years ago. I thought that the bracelet would help me find him, but I guess not." He put the coin back into his pocket. "Now, I know at least what he's been doing these past few years. He's been helping Jean- François resurrect Napoleon Bonaparte."

"What about those other artworks. The ones you steal then return?"

"Well, I'm not completely finished, but I might as well tell you. My dad was a forgery artist. He'd steal artworks and replace them with fakes. I'm doing the opposite. I'm stealing the fakes and bringing back the real works. After that, I get rid of the fakes, most of them are destroyed."

"Why go through that trouble?"

"I don't know. It's just something I feel like I should do."

"Where are you keeping them?"

"That's a secret."

"Just tell me. We'll let you go free. We won't try to arrest you again unless you continue to steal."

"If you really want to know, you can find them in a cellar of my apartment. There's a book on the furthest bookcase to the left. It has the mark on the base of the spine. Pull it back and a secret door will open. My apartment's on the bottom floor. The first door on the left, under the stairs."

"Alright. You'll remain here until the constables finish searching." He pressed a button and two constables walked in. The scaredy cat, Eric, and the other one Phantom R couldn't remember the name of. They grabbed him by both his arms and led him out. They put him in a cell and made sure to lock the door so he couldn't escape.

"Hey, Eric, I've got something to say to you." The constable Eric looked at him.

"What would that be?"

"Woof! Woof!" Eric ran off. Phantom R started laughing.

"That was not funny Phantom R." The other constable said.

"Oh really? Then why are you trying not to smile?" Phantom R said.

"Good day, Phantom R." The constable walked away, but Phantom R kept smiling. He had to do something while he was locked up here. Why not start off by scaring a constable half to death?

"You're still a child, aren't you?" Phantom R turned around. Jean-François was sitting on a bench in the cell. "How are you doing Raphael? Finally got captured huh?"

"Yea, I have, why should you care how I'm doing?" Phantom R asked.

"Just trying to make a conversation between old enemies. I still don't understand why we were enemies at all. I guess it's just as well." Jean-François said.

"I'm nothing like my father if that's what you had in mind."

"No, of course not. You're quite different from him. Quite different indeed." JF said, kind of with a creepy smile.

"Um, ok then. Have you gone senile in the past year?" Phantom R asked.

"I don't believe so. Even though I'm stuck in here, I'll be taking part in phase two of our plan to bring Napoleon to his former glory as well as the land of France."

"Phase two? What's going to happen in Phase Two?"

"That's a secret my dear boy. You'll soon find out."

"Whatever you say, senile old bat." Phantom R turned back around. Though he was cautious in case JF tried anything. It stays silent for a long time until two different constables came and got him. They took him back to the interrogation room. Vergier was there waiting.

"I hear you were a bit of a trouble maker." Vergier starts.

"You probably heard right." Phantom R says.

"Just how old are you?"

"16." He said it so nonchalantly too.

"Can't you act your age?"

"Nope." He said, then smiled his usual Phantom R smile.

"Of course not… Anyway. We searched the hidden cellar and found the art works. You are free to go."

"Ok."

"That's it? No, 'woo hoo' or a 'yay' or 'yippee' or anything?"

"Nope. I'm not that childish."

"Ok then. I have a question to ask you, Phantom R."

"What would that be, Inspector Vergier?"

"_Ok, this kid is just playing games here. _Would you like to serve as an undercover agent for the constabulary?"

"An undercover agent, huh? Is that just a way for you to keep an eye on me so I don't steal anything?"

"Not at all. We'll even pay you."

"Can I have some time to think about it? I mean, I already have a job that pays well."

"Alright. I'll give you time to think about it. In the meantime, you're free to go."

"Thanks." The constables came in and lead him out. Phantom R was a bit surprised they let him free despite all the times he's stolen from museums. He ran back to his apartment. Fondue wasn't there it seemed. Phantom R whistled and Fondue came out from under the bed. "Hey Fondue. Sorry if I made you worry. Everything's ok now. I guess I won't be Phantom R for a while."

"Weouf!" Fondue said.

"Yea, I suppose you're right. Time to choose an outfit for the show this evening. I promised Marie practically, didn't I?" Phantom R switched back to Raphael and went over to his closet again. "After I choose an outfit, let's eat some lunch, ok? To make up for scaring you like that."

"Weouf! Weouf!"

"Haha, you're such a glutton. Then again, I can be too." He held up a shirt. "What do you think of this one?" Fondue tilted his head.

"Weouf!"

"No, ok, maybe I have something else. How about this one?" He picked up another shirt and held it up. Same reaction. He tried a few other shirts, but none of them agreed with Fondue. "That's all I've got. What should I wear then?" Fondue crawled over and tugged on Raphael's sleeve. "You think this one?"

"Weouf!"

"Ok then. Same with the pants huh?"

"Weouf"

"Ok. Well, I guess it's time for lunch, now that we have that settled." Raphael pulled out the two tickets from his pocket and set them on the dresser. He cleaned up the lunch he was about to have before he was arrested then made more lunch for him and Fondue. Afterwards, he went out to the store to get some new glasses. His were a bit messed up. He could only see without glasses if he were Phantom R. He didn't understand why. He made it back home. While he was out, he got a nice little neckerchief for Fondue, which was dark blue. "Alright Fondue, I think we're ready."

"Weouf!"

"Huh?" Raphael felt for his glasses, but they weren't there. "No wonder things were blurry." He pulled his glasses out of his pocket and put them on. "Thanks Fondue."

"Weouf!" Fondue started wagging his tail.

"Now, let's get going." He grabbed the tickets off the dresser and left his apartment with Fondue. As they were leaving the building, there was a hidden figure watching them. Raphael made his way to the Paris Opera. It wasn't too crowded yet. He gave the guy at the front the tickets and they walked in. He tried to find Marie. He found her sitting on the stage talking to her mother. Raphael walked in, but tried not to disturb them. Marie looked up when he walked in.

"Raphael?!" Marie yelled. She got off the stage. Marie's mother looked behind her and saw Raphael too. Marie ran over to him and hugged him tight. Raphael was blushing madly.

"M-Marie?" Raphael stuttered.

"Raphael, I was so worried. When inspector Vergier took you away, I thought you'd be in a lot of trouble. I'm so happy you're not locked up." Marie said.

"You and me both." Elisabeth made her way over. "Hello, Duchess Elisabeth." Marie stopped hugging Raphael and turned to look.

"No need for formalities, Raphael. Just call me Elisabeth. I'm glad you could come for Marie's show." Elisabeth said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Raphael said.

"Curtains in five, Marie." Someone backstage called.

"Ok. I have to go. I'll see you later." Marie said.

"Do what you have to do. I'll be watching." Marie smiled and walked back stage. "I better get to my seat. Bye, Elisabeth."

"Goodbye."

Raphael walked with Fondue to the V.I.P. area and sat down. Within five minutes, the show started. Marie started with Moon Princess. Raphael was tapped on his shoulder. He looked behind him. It was a really tall man who wore sunglasses dark enough to hide his eyes.

"May I help you sir?" Raphael whispered.

"Yea, what's your name?" The man asked.

"Depends who's asking." Raphael whispered.

"Nobody you should be concerned about."

"Then I don't think I should tell you my name."

"I guess it'll just be luck." The man was about to grab him, when Raphael slid down his seat and under the one in front of him. He got up and turned around. He was in a fighting stance already. The man reached to grab him, but Raphael back flipped away, and landed on the railing for the V.I.P place. Someone noticed and screamed. Marie stopped her playing. She saw the danger Raphael was in.

"Raphael!"

* * *

There's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed this.

See ya,

Hero of Twili ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

In this story, Émile and Raphael are going to have a strong friendship and bond. They'll be childhood friends. Émile is like a brother to Raphael. Enjoy your chapter!^_^

* * *

Chapter 2

Explanations

"Raphael!" Raphael turned to look at Marie.

"I knew that's who you were." The man stepped closer. Raphael couldn't go anywhere. Anywhere but down. He'd make the fall, he's fallen further without injury… as Phantom R… "Why don't you make this easy for me?" The man tried to grab him, but Raphael jumped right over him, but felt a slight sting in his neck. He grabbed the back of his neck. He started to feel funny. He fell to his knees. "Seems the Rhythm Thief isn't so tough." The man grabbed Raphael's hair and pulled his head back.

"W-what did you do?" Raphael shuddered.

"A friend shot you with a paralyzing dart. You feel yourself going numb, don't you? Time to go." He picked up Raphael and flung him onto his shoulder. He was about to walk out, when he felt a tug on his pants, something holding him back. The man turned to see. Fondue was holding onto his pant leg with his teeth and growling. "Scram, pup." The man kicked Fondue away.

"F-Fon-due…" He couldn't move an inch. He wanted to reach for Fondue, but couldn't. The man started to run. He ran out of the V.I.P. area and jumped over the railing. He then ran outside. There, a fist came into contact with his face and made him fall over, making him drop Raphael. He rolled a bit away. He didn't feel much pain because his body was so numb. His glasses had fallen off his face when he was dropped. The man stood back up.

"I see the kid has a friend." The man said.

"Damn right." Raphael recognized the voice. It was Émile. A car pulled up to the Paris Opera, Inspector Vergier stepped out with a few constables.

"I guess I'll take my leave then." The man snapped down a smoke capsule and it cleared away, the place the man had stood was empty. Marie and Elisabeth ran out. Émile ran over to Raphael.

"Raphael, are you alright?" Émile asked. Marie walked over. "He's paralyzed, he can't move."

"How can we get him home?" Marie asked. Vergier walked over.

"I can drive you where he needs to go." Vergier offered.

"Really? Thank you." Marie said.

"Don't mention it. Come on." Vergier said.

"Ok. I'll be home later, Mother." Marie said to Elisabeth.

"Take all the time you need, Marie." Marie smiled. Émile and Marie got Raphael up on his feet and over to the inspector's car. The drive to the apartment wasn't too long and they were there soon. Émile exited the car first, then helped Raphael out. He kept him supported on his side.

"Jeez Raphael, how often is stuff like this going to happen to you. Wasn't it just last week that you had sprained your ankle at school?" Émile said. (I'm making Raphael a klutz when he's not Phantom R, its part of his disguise.)

"Guess I'm accident prone." Raphael said. Marie laughed.

"What are we going to do with you? Even if you were in a padded room, you'd find a way to get hurt." Marie walked ahead to get the doors. Émile took Raphael over to his bed and laid him down. Marie was about to shut the door, when there was a quick tapping noise. Fondue ran into the room and jumped onto Raphael's bed.

"Hey Fondue. Sorry I left you behind." Raphael said.

"Weouf!" Raphael smiled. Marie shut the door and walked over.

"Thank you for taking me home you guys. I'm sorry about your performance Marie." Raphael said.

"It's no problem. Don't worry about it. I'm just happy you're ok." Marie said. She sounded a bit nervous. Raphael smiled at her.

"I just thought of something. How did you know that man was going to capture me, Émile?" Raphael said, turning to Émile.

"I didn't. I was passing by and I heard a commotion. I listened in. Before I knew it, that one guy was running out with you over his shoulder and I punched him. Sadly he escaped. What did he want?"

"I'm not sure, but this is kind of concerning. Especially what Jean-François told me."

"Jean-François?" Émile asked.

"When did you see Jean-François?" Marie asked.

"Um… _How would Émile react if he knew I'd been arrested? He'd never let me hear the end of it. _I saw him earlier before I came to your performance. He said something about a phase two. Also, he said I'm quite different from my father, whatever that means."

"I could tell you." They turned to the voice. There was a man standing at the door. Émile walked toward him a bit.

"You really are willing to show your face here after what you've done, Isaac? Why are you here?" Émile asked. He said nothing, but walked toward Raphael's bed. "Answer me!"

"Calm down, Émile. I'll explain in a minute." Isaac turned to Raphael.

"What _are_ you doing here?" Raphael asked.

"I'm here to protect you." Isaac said.

"Protect me?"

"Yes. You're in danger Raphael." All the teens looked confused. "Allow me to explain. You two might want to sit down." He looked to Marie and Émile when he said that. Marie sat at the foot of Raphael's bed, while Émile sat on the desk chair. Isaac moved to a spot where he'd be able to see each teen. "Ok, where should I start?"

"I'd say you explain why you left Raphael behind." Émile said, a bit of resentment for the man.

"Ok.

I left because I was dragged into something I don't regret too much. I had gotten involved with a group that were helping me get money. Raphael was very sickly after his mother passed. I need the money to pay the doctors. Then, they had said that they were working toward a greater goal. They said that if I didn't participate, they'd harm you, Raphael. Naturally, I went along with it. I was given my orders and I followed them. Shortly after, I had to disappear. It was to protect you. The ultimate goal was to bring Emperor Napoleon back to life and take control of the land of France like he had before. However, it was found out recently that there was something we needed to accomplish this. When I was told, I left immediately. Though, it seems they got to you before I could."

"What is it they want from me?" Raphael asked.

"They want your soul." all three of the teens' eyes widened. "There is an old sword of legend called the Hero's Wing that they'd be able to accomplish this."

"The Hero's Wing? That's just a myth. It can't be real." Émile said.

"You know about it, Émile?" Isaac asked.

"Yes. According to the legend, the sword could steal the soul of anyone it cuts, as long as the soul isn't too strong. If the soul is too strong, the one holding the sword will have his soul taken. It is on display in the Louvre."

"How do you know all this?"

"I was at the museum and I saw it. I looked into it and found out the legend. I only passed it off as a legend."

"We need to get that sword." Isaac said. Raphael sat up.

"Well, you recovered from Paralysis quickly." Émile said.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that." Raphael said. "No time for that now, though. We need to find that sword, right?" Raphael stood up and switched to Phantom R. "Guess I'm just the thief to do it. I'll go get the sword."

"No, you're not. They could catch you." Isaac said.

"I'd like to see them try. They'll need an army to catch me, even when they did have an army, they couldn't catch me. I'll be careful. Come on Fondue." Phantom R went over to the window and jumped out. It was on the first floor, so it wasn't a far fall.

"Raphael, wait!" Isaac tried following, but Phantom R was gone by the time he got to the window. "Damn it!" He hit the windowsill with his fist. "I might be able to cut him off." Isaac jumped out the window and started running. Both Marie and Émile looked out the window.

"It's surprising. He can be so fast considering his age." Marie said.

"Isaac's actually pretty young. Only 33 years old. Just like my dad."

"He's only 33, but Raphael's nearly 17. How can he be so young yet Raphael is nearly half his age?"

"Isaac and his girlfriend were only 17 when Raphael was born. That's why Raphael's shorter than most boys his age. He was born three month premature. Have you ever noticed?"

"Now that you mention it, you seem taller than him. That must explain the poor health he had as a child."

"Yes. Marie, can you tell me what all that was that Isaac was talking about? About that Napoleon thing?"

"Well, you can see how Raphael is Phantom R. You know what Phantom R has done, right?"

"Yea."

"He stole the bracelet of Tiamat because he thought it would help him find Isaac. Shortly after, he helped me escape from a group of men trying to capture me for reasons I didn't know at the time. He took me to his apartment because it was dangerous to go back to where I live that late at night. The person claimed to be Napoleon Bonaparte."

"You mean the actual emperor? But he's been dead for so long."

"I know, it surprised us too. We looked into it more and found a crown that he was looking for, The Dragon Crown, hidden in Notre Dame Cathedral. Raphael looked into it more and found out more about what Napoleon wanted. The Queen's Pendant and the Cross of the Sun King."

"That's what you guys asked me about. The Sun King, being King Louise IV, built the Palace of Versailles. I was interested in the cross you guys mentioned, but I never looked into it. I wish I did. So, Napoleon need this cross?" Marie nodded. "To do what?"

"To find out how to gain the Emperor's Treasure. They needed someone with the bloods of French and Babylonian Royalty. My mother is of the French Royalty. My father was of Babylonian Royalty. So, they used me. They would have killed my mother if I didn't play Moon Princess, the song that awakened that thing that terrorized France. Raphael stopped it. Napoleon, turned out to be someone named Leonard Bona, doing the real Napoleon's bidding."

"So, Napoleon is back?"

"Yes. He plans to take control of France. However, I don't think he can yet. According to Isaac, Napoleon needs Raphael's soul. I just wonder, why is Raphael's soul so important to him?"

"Maybe Isaac can explain more when he gets back. He better… It makes me so angry… He disappears for four years, then he suddenly wants to be a part of Raphael's life again. You should have seen Raphael after Isaac left. He was a complete mess. His only family walked out on him and abandoned him on the streets. Raphael cried for days. It was just like when his mother died. He wouldn't eat, he'd barely sleep, all he'd do is cry. Eventually, he said, 'I don't care what it takes. I want to find him. I want to know why he's left me behind.' Little did I know, he'd resort to stealing works of art and returning them? What was the point, to get his dad's attention?"

"Actually, it's much different than what you think. Remember what Isaac said about getting involved with a group that gave him money for the doctors if he worked with them?"

"Yes."

"Well, at first, he had to paint. He painted forgeries and replaced the real works with the forgeries. The forgeries were indistinguishable from the real ones. Isaac would sell them. Isaac then disappeared, but he left behind all the artwork. Raphael decided to do the opposite. He stole the fakes and switched them with the real works."

"I see." The door opened. Both the teens turned around. Phantom R was standing in the door way with Fondue. He held a sword. The hilt was white, and there was a white Wing on it curling up toward the blade.

"Hey, you guys." Phantom R said.

"That was quick." Marie said.

"Hmm, guess I was a bit fast. Ok, I'll but this in a safe place. Where'd my Father go?" Phantom R asked.

"He ran after you. I guess he couldn't catch you." Émile answered.

"Guess not." Phantom R set the sword down and switched back to Raphael. He picked up the sword again and went to the bookcase. "Hey Émile, remember how my dad would appear out of nowhere? This is how." He grabbed the book with no title and pulled it back. The secret door opened. "I'll be back." He went down the steps. Fondue followed him. He walked over to the wall and removed some bricks that hid the compartment. It could fit many things inside, but its purpose will be holding the sword for now. All of a sudden, Raphael felt dizzy. He looked down.

"Weouf!" Fondue barked. He crawled over to him.

"Fondue, g-go get help. S-something's not right… I can't move." Fondue ran up the steps. Raphael grabbed onto the edge of the secret compartment, trying to keep himself up. He bumped the sword as he did this. His legs could no longer support him and he fell down. The sword fell too…

* * *

~Top of the stairs~

Isaac came in.

"Is Raphael here already?" He asked.

"Yes, he went down to the secret cellar." Marie said.

"Ok." He was about to go down there, when Fondue came up. "Why is there a dog?"

"You didn't notice him earlier? That's Fondue, Raphael's companion." Marie explained. Fondue ran over and bit onto Isaac's pant leg. Trying to pull him toward the cellar. "Fondue, what's wrong?" He let go of Isaac's pant leg and turned to the cellar.

"Weouf!"

"I take it he wants us to follow." Fondue ran down the steps, Isaac followed and so did Marie and Émile. Isaac made it down first and noticed the sight.

"Raphael!" He ran over, the other two made it down. The Hero's Wing was in Raphael's back. Isaac took the sword out and turned Raphael over. He held him in his arms. "Raphael, answer me, please." His eyes were blank. Isaac put two fingers to his neck and felt no pulse. "No, Raphael, please, don't leave me too." He hugged Raphael to him. Marie was crying. Émile was trying not to cry, but failed easily.

"He can't be… he…" Émile said. There was a faint cough. Isaac's eyes widened. He lowered Raphael down and saw his eyes were closed and he was coughing. He was starting to cough up blood. He started to breathe a little labored, but he was alive. "No way." Isaac stood up and started to carry Raphael upstairs, Marie followed, as well as Émile and Fondue.

"I need towels." Marie ran over to what she assumed to be the linen closet and grabbed some towels. Isaac removed Raphael's shirts. The cut was just an inch from his spine. Marie handed him the towels and he pressed them against the wound to get it to stop bleeding. He used another one to clean up the blood. It made Isaac a bit nauseous, because he didn't like the sight of blood, but he didn't want his son to bleed to death.

"Shouldn't we call for an ambulance?" Marie asked.

"That won't be necessary. I need bandages." Isaac said. Émile opened a drawer and took the bandages inside over to him. He put a clean towel over the wound and started to put it around him. "Give it a few hours. In the meantime, I believe you two should head home."

"No, I'm staying. Raphael's like a brother. I want to be here for him right now." Émile said.

"I'll go. I wouldn't want to take up too much space." Marie said.

"I'll walk you there. It's dangerous this late. I'll return here once I get you home." Émile said.

"Oh, thank you, Émile." Marie said.

"Don't mention it. A friend of Raphael's is a friend to me." Émile left the house with Marie. Isaac finished up bandaging Raphael and carried him over to his bed. He pulled the blankets over him and brushed the bangs out of his face. His breathing was calming down.

"Thank you, Raphael. Thank you for not leaving me like Agatha did." Isaac said. He kissed Raphael's forehead. "Sleep well, my child."

* * *

Aw! Father and Son, together once again. I love reunions. Next chapter may be a while. I have an idea for what I want to do, but I'm not sure how to write it. PM me or review if you have any questions. There's a poll on my profile for pairings. The options are

RaphaelXMarie  
ÉmileXMarie  
RaphaelXCharlie  
ÉmileXCharlie

You get to choose two, any two you want. Up to you if you want to vote. You can PM me what you choose or review it if you want. I'd appreciate it if you voted so I know what pairing you want. Winning pairings will be announced. Poll will be open until I can get the next chapter completed, that'll take awhile, so you have plenty of time.

See ya,

Hero of Twili ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Well, it's a tie between RaphaelXCharlie and RaphaelXMarie. So, it'll be CharlieXRaphaelXMarie. Wonder how that will work. Eh, I'll figure it out. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3

Émile came back in after taking Marie home. He found Isaac asleep on a chair next to Raphael's bed. Raphael was still asleep. He walked over. Raphael's breathing seemed to have calmed down, which was a good sign. Émile knew why Isaac felt a hospital wouldn't be necessary, but he didn't know the reasons fully, only that he knew Raphael had a strange ability. He sat down on the floor and leaned back on the bed. He already told his dad that he was staying the night at Raphael's, just not giving specifics on why. He fell asleep quickly.

~The next morning~

Émile was shaken awake. He opened his eyes and saw Raphael waking him up.

"Hey. How'd you sleep?" Raphael asked.

"I slept fine. How are you doing?" Émile asked.

"I feel ok." Raphael helped him up. "It's time to get ready for school."

"Ok. I brought my bag over so I wouldn't have to run home." Émile said.

"Ok. I'll just straighten up and get dressed and all that." Raphael went over to the bathroom. Isaac was still asleep on the chair. Émile grabbed his bag and set it on the bed. Fondue jumped off. Raphael came back out. "Ok, I'm ready to go. Looks like you need to fix your hair."

"It'll be fine." Émile put his bag on his back. "We'll see you after school, Fondue."

"Take care of the place ok?" Raphael said.

"Weouf!" Raphael smiled and the two walked out of the apartment building. Their school wasn't too far.

"So, how's your back?" Émile asked.

"It feels fine. I still wonder about that."

"I do too. How is it the wound disappears?" They made it to the school.

"Oh no… I forgot to do my history homework. I was so busy over the weekend."

"History is after lunch, you can work on it then."

"That's a good idea. Thank you."

"I have to look after you, you know? Because I care."

"I know." Raphael and Émile went inside the school. The hallways were crowded like always. There seemed to be something ominous about the school today, though.

"Yo! Raphael! Émile! Over here!" They turned to the voice calling them. It was Michel calling to them.

"Hey, Michel!" Émile called. Michel made his way over.

"Did you guys hear? Some girl was trying to perform at The Paris Opera and there was a disturbance. Apparently someone was kidnapped. Nobody saw what happened to the guy being kidnapped because the constables kept the people inside and gave them no information. All I know is that the person had red hair. The girl on stage said the name Raphael, but it's probably not our Raphael. There's plenty of Raphaels with red hair in France." Émile and Raphael looked at eachother then back at Michel. "So, Raphael, what did you do this weekend?"

"I um, got new glasses." Raphael answered.

"What about you, Émile?" Michel asked.

"I went to the museum and researched artifacts from it." Émile said.

"That sounds fun. Oh, I almost forgot. Remember when I told you guys that I made a discovery of the century?" Right after he said that, the bell rang. "Oh, damn. I wanted to tell you guys. Oh well. I'll see you guys in PE. Bye." Michel ran off.

"That was weird." Raphael said.

"Michel is an idiot sometimes… He didn't think it was you. Little does he know about the truth. I think we should keep it like that, for his safety. If he knew, he might do something stupid." Émile pointed out.

"Knowing him, he'd try and find the jerks and make them pay. He's always been silly and childish, to the point where he can be an annoyance, but when it comes right down to it, he'll help you with anything you need him for. He'll act on his own if someone even lays a finger on one of his friends."

"That's very true. Which is why he can't find out about what happened. Come on, let's get to class. Mr. Blackburn won't be too happy if we're late again."

"Yea." Émile and Raphael made their way to class, just as the bell was about to ring.

"There you two are. You're nearly late. Get to your seats." The teacher snapped.

"Yes sir." They sat down at their desks. The bell rang and class started.

"Ok class, we will start with reading act 2 of the Scottish Play. Take your books out and turn to the beginning of the act." The students pulled out their books. The teacher read and the class wrote down notes. Raphael and Émile sat next to eachother. Émile wrote down a note in secret code that only he, Raphael, and Michel understand. He passed it to Raphael. Tt read,

_'__Remember the kindergarten teacher? She kept saying correct all the time when asking a question?'_ Raphael wrote back,

_'__Oh yea, that was annoying, but all the others kept making fun of her about it.'_

_'__Correct.'_

_'__Haha'_ The teacher saw and walked over while Émile was writing.

"So, having fun?" He picked up the note. He looked it over. He looked so confused. "What kind of writing is this?"

"It's a special code for those in the cult." Raphael said, kind of in a creepy voice.

"Others who try to read it will be damned forever." Émile said, picking up on the red head's idea.

"They're coming for you Blackburn." Raphael said even more creepily than before.

"They're not gonna rest until they have you." He just set the note down and walked to the front of the class again, rather quickly. It took both the boys' strength to not bust out laughing. After class let out, they went into the hall and busted out laughing from holding it in for so long. "That was awesome, Raphael. Who knew you could be so dark like that?"

"You're one to talk. That was so funny. 'they aren't gonna rest until they have you." Émile smiled. "We better get to math class." Raphael said, finally calming down. Nothing funny happened. Their teacher had them take down notes too. Then it was Gym class. Raphael and Émile were just exiting the locker rooms. Raphael tripped on a fishing line string set up in front of the door. He started to fall, but he put his hand out and flipped back into standing.

"That was close." Raphael said.

"I wonder who set this up." Émile said.

"Yo, Raphael, you ok?" Raphael turned to Michel's voice. He made his way over. "I see, there's a fishing line in front of the door." He pulled at it and it came loose. "Seems like it's from a bad fishing store. Give me a minute, I'll figure out who did this." He looked around the place. "Found them." He ran over. Raphael and Émile followed. He quickly looked around the corner, a few screams were heard. "Hello. How are you? You think it's wise to pull a prank like that on a _very_ dear friend of mine?" Michel grabbed one by the shirt. The person was much taller, but Michel was intimidating. "If I catch any of you picking on Raphael or Émile ever, you won't be too happy. Bet on that." He let them go. They ran away.

"Michel, did you really have to threaten them like that?" Raphael asked.

"Of course. Let's get to class. We're almost late." The three ran up the stairs and made it to the gymnasium as soon as the bell rang. They took their seats. The teacher walked in.

"We're going to be playing dodge ball. Rules, hit in any way you're out. You can't aim at someone's head. No hitting someone on the head purposely. If you hold a dodge ball and use it as a shield you'll be out. If you throw a ball and it is caught by the different team, you're out. Have fun." The teacher stepped away and the teens started to play. Raphael dodged, but made it seem like he was just barely. If he did what he usually did, it might lead to suspicion. Then, there was the sound of the speaker turning on.

_"__Students and staff, there is a possibly dangerous male on the grounds. Head to your classes designated Red drill area. Make sure to stay calm and keep quiet." _ The person came off the speaker. Everyone got into the gymnasium hiding place. Everything was silent for several minutes until there was a lot of banging on a door that leads outside. It busted open. Raphael's eyes went wide. It was the man who tried to kidnap him that walked in. He had a gun and had it pointed toward them.

"Give me that red head boy right there and nobody gets hurt." The man said, pointing to Raphael. Michel stood up.

"Ha, as if. You want him, you gotta go through me." Michel said.

"Don't test me boy." He locked his gun. Raphael grabbed Michel's shirt and pulled him down. He stood up. He stepped forward a bit. Émile tried to grab his shirt, but he was already too far.

"Don't hurt them." He said.

"Wow, aren't you a noble little child. Perfect. That's exactly what we want." The man said.

"Raphael! No!" Émile yelled. The man started to walk forward.

"You want me right? Well, come and get me. If you can." Raphael ran behind him. The man turned around. He aimed the gun at Raphael and shot at his foot. Raphael flipped forward a few times. Everyone was surprised to see the klutz being so agile. He grabbed the man's wrist. He tried to fire another shot, but Raphael pushed his arm up causing the bullet to go off toward the wall. He pulled the man's arm around his back and pinned it there sharply. Then he took away the gun. "See what happens when you mess with a Phantom?" Raphael put the gun in his pocket. He pinned the man to the ground. Émile got up and ran over.

"Raphael, that was really stupid!" Raphael looked up at him.

"I know." Émile saw the man move his arm.

"Raphael, look out!" It was too late, the man used a taser on Raphael's arm. Raphael's grip loosened and the man got him off.

"I'll be back, kid." The man snapped down a smoke bomb and disappeared just as the constables rushed in. Michel ran over.

"Raphael, are you ok?" Michel asked.

"Yea, my arm is numbed a bit, but it'll be fine." Raphael said. Other students got up and ran over.

"Raphael, that was amazing." One said.

"You didn't tell us that you could do flips like that." Another said.

"You really need to work on your full potential, man." Another one of the others said. (Another one of the others?) A constable walked over.

"Sir, the inspector would like a word with you." He said.

"Ok. I'll be right back." Raphael followed the Constable to Inspector Vergier, kind of glad to be away from all that attention.

"Here he is sir." Vergier turned to them.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." The constable saluted and walked away. "Raphael, was it that same man as before?"

"Yes, sir. I'm not sure what he wants. I stood up so that way he wouldn't hurt the others and he said, 'aren't you a noble little child. Perfect. That's exactly what we want.' I don't know exactly what he means by that." Raphael explained.

"Listen Raphael, you need protection. I can set up some constables to be your personal body guards." Vergier said.

"Um… I guess. Can there be bodyguards for my friends as well? They might get hurt. You may have to talk with their parents though." Raphael didn't really like that idea of body guards watching him 24/7.

"Ok. You go on with your day. I'll set up the body guards. For now, there will be some constables patrolling the school grounds." Vergier said.

"Alright." Raphael said.

"Ok. Go ahead and get back to your friends." Raphael nodded and walked back to Émile and Michel who were just talking to themselves until Raphael walked over. The other kids had walked away.

* * *

Eventually, everything calmed down and classes went on as normal. Raphael and Émile walked back to Raphael's apartment. Fondue was there to greet them.

"Hey boy, how was your day?" Raphael said, petting Fondue's head.

"Weouf!" Fondue answered.

"That's good." Raphael set his bag down. "I wonder where my father went."

"Who knows?" Émile said.

"Who really cares?" Raphael turned to Émile. "I need to run to the grocery store, want to come with?"

"Of course." Émile sat his bag down next to Raphael's

"Ok, let's go Fondue." The three left the apartment and two constables came up to them.

"Excuse me, are you Raphael, sir?" One asked.

"Um, yea." He answered.

"Ok, we were assigned to be your body guards."

"Ok… Well, I need to go to the store."

"We'll go with you." Émile and Raphael looked at eachother, then back at the constables.

"Well, let's get going." Raphael said. They headed to the store. They were in the meat section. "Hmm, what do you think we should have for meals this week, Fondue?"

"Weouf! Weouf!" Fondue answered.

"That sounds nice. Hey Émile, would you like to stay for dinner? Fondue suggested Spaghetti." He asked.

"Sure. I'll have to ask Dad once we get back to your place." Émile said.

"Great." Raphael smiled then turned to the meat and tried to find some that worked well with Spaghetti. Émile couldn't help but smile at how happy Raphael looked in a bad situation.

_"__He's a tough kid. Keep strong Raphael. I know you can do it." _They moved on to another part of the store where pasta was sold. Raphael and Fondue seemed to eat a lot of pasta. After all the shopping, they headed back to Raphael's apartment. Upon walking in, Raphael was immediately embraced by Isaac.

"Where were you? I was worried sick." Isaac said.

"I was at the store. We needed groceries." Raphael struggled to say, Isaac was hugging him so tight. Isaac pulled away from him.

"You should have left a note. I had no idea. I thought you were kidnapped." Isaac said.

"I would have been fine. Émile and Fondue were with me, plus I know how to get myself out of situations easily." Raphael walked over to the small kitchen and set the groceries down. Émile set the rest down next to him. The body guards walked in.

"Who are these people?" Isaac asked.

"They're body guards. Inspector Vergier set them up. I was attacked at school today. So that's why." Raphael explained.

"I see…" Isaac trailed off. He didn't really like the idea… not at all…

* * *

Wow, this took a while. Finally updated. Summer is coming up. I have one full week of school left and that's it. For two weeks of summer, I'll be visiting family, so I won't be able to type, but I'll be here for most of July, so I think I can type a lot. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

See ya,

Hero of Twili ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Well, this came out sooner than expected. I got busy with it. I'm now on summer vacation, so I'll be able to type more stories. For most of June I can't because I'll be visiting family, but most of July and a lot of August I can type. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4

Raphael put the groceries away and started on dinner.

_"__Something doesn't seem right. But what is it?" _Raphael thought. He was so lost in thought that he wasn't paying attention. He accidently cut his finger with the knife while cutting up a tomato. It was a small cut, but still hurt. He yelled out in pain a little though.

"Raphael, what happened?" Émile asked.

"I accidently cut my finger. No big deal." Raphael told him. He walked to the sink and ran it under the water. He noticed a faint glow and pulled it out from the water. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Émile came over and saw the glowing. "Isaac, something's happening." Isaac got up and walked over. The glowing stopped, but he saw a small glimpse of it. The cut was gone.

"That was weird."

"That's normal for you." Isaac said. Raphael looked up at him.

"How exactly is that normal? My hand was glowing." Raphael said.

"You must not have noticed it before. Every time you'd get hurt, you'd be healed by an eerie light. Do you know what your name means?" Isaac explained.

"No." He said.

"It means, 'God has healed' in Hebrew. We named you this due to the fact you were always healed when you were hurt."

"So, that's why Napoleon wants me? Because of my healing powers?"

"Yes. He knows about it. He'll stop at nothing until he has it. That's why you need to be protected."

"Then I have one question for you." Raphael was a bit afraid to ask, but he had to know.

"Go ahead." Isaac said.

"Do you protect me because I'm your son, or because you don't want Napoleon to get my powers?"

"Both. Mainly, I want nothing to happen to you. You're my son. You're my only family left. I'm sorry I left you behind. I thought I was protecting you. Their second phase changed shortly after you found out Graf's true identity. When I found out, I knew I had to come back and protect you myself. Please believe me Raphael. I only wanted what's best for you." Raphael looked down. He felt as if he was going to cry.

"Dad, I'm sorry if… I kept seeming like I didn't care or I didn't miss you. It broke my heart when you left. I had lost my only family. It broke my heart even more when I found out you were working for them. But I'm glad your home. I missed you so much." Isaac smiled. He bent down to hug Raphael, and Raphael hugged him back. Raphael let his tears fall.

"I missed you too, kiddo." Isaac said. Émile smiled.

_"__They finally are a family again. I'm so happy that they reconciled. Wait a minute, something's off. _Where's Fondue?" Raphael and Isaac pulled away. Raphael looked around.

"I thought something was off. I have to go find him." Raphael said.

"No, it's too dangerous. Let me go with you, alright?" Isaac told him. Raphael nodded.

"Émile, can you stay here?" Raphael asked.

"Sure."

"Thanks." Raphael and Isaac left the apartment with their jackets. It began to rain. "We have to find him fast. He can't stand the rain." They started walking around and calling out Fondue's name.

"So, when did you get Fondue?" Isaac asked.

"Shortly around the time I became Phantom R. A few days before I found him being chased by a cat. I took him in for a few days, trying to find a new home for him, but I couldn't find one. Then the first day of Phantom R came around and I tried to send him away. I wouldn't be able to take care of him if I got caught. It was risky. But, he saved me. I had injured my leg and was about to be caught when Fondue came to my rescue, biting the constables and defending me. If it weren't for him, I may still be in jail." He explained.

"What a brave dog. Why name him Fondue though?"

"He loves cheese." Isaac gave him a weird look and Raphael smiled. He looked around and saw a flash of white. "I thought I saw something over there!" Raphael started running.

"Raphael, wait!" It started raining harder. Isaac lost sight of him. Raphael kept running. He hadn't heard his Dad yell for him. He kept running and accidently ran into someone. They both fell back.

"Oi, watch where ya going." The person got a closer look at Raphael. "Oh, you're that one kid my father's helping." Raphael looked up. It was Charlie.

"Charlie?" Raphael asked.

"Um, yea. How'd you know my name?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, um. I am a friend of Phantom R's…" Raphael stood up and held out his hand to Charlie. She took it.

"So, Phantom R has talked about me?"

"Yes… You had helped him save Marie."

"You know Marie?"

"Yea. She's my friend too." He wasn't sure whether or not to let her know he's Phantom R. Probably best not to at the moment.

"I see. Ok, one last question. What are you doing out in the rain, especially with that man after you?" Charlie asked.

"I was looking for my dog, Fondue. My Dad was with me, but I think we were separated." Neither noticed they were still holding hands.

"You better get home before that one man finds you." She suggested.

"Not without my dog. Thanks for the concern though." Raphael noticed they were still holding hands and blushed. He let go of her hand. That's when she noticed and blushed too. "I better go."

"Me too." She turned around and walked away. Raphael looked around. He saw the flash of white again and ran to it. He was running across the street right as a car came. It skidded trying to stop, but couldn't stop in time. Raphael was hit. He was half way under the car. He was just barely conscious. The person got out of their car. Charlie was close enough to hear and ran to investigate. She saw everything. She ran over to Raphael and pulled him out. There was no wound that she could see, but he might have internal damage. He looked to be having difficulties breathing. The person with the car called 9-1-1 on their cell. However, Raphael struggled to get back up. "You should wait until the ambulance gets here. Stay put."

"I… I can't…. Fondue…. could be in trouble… gotta… gotta find him." He was barely able to breathe, despite that, he got up and started walking away.

"Raphael!" Charlie was following after him. He could barely walk. One of his legs were definitely broken. He had to press on. He had to find Fondue. That's when a certain somebody saw him. He snuck up on him and grabbed him around the waist. Raphael's eyes widened.

"L-Let… go…" He was struggling to breathe even more. His breathing was so shaky.

"Sorry kid. Nobody's around to save you now." He pulled out some electronic device and spoke into it. "Bring the car around. I got him." He turned it off and put it back in his pocket. He pulled out a cloth and tied it over Raphael's eyes.

"Let go of him!" The man turned around, just in time to get a soccer ball to the face. The man let go of Raphael and fell over. Raphael fell to his knees. He started coughing up blood. Charlie pulled out some handcuffs and cuffed the man. She then went over to Raphael, taking the blindfold off his face. He stopped coughing up blood and went back to breathing heavily.

"D-Don't worry about me, I'm gonna be ok." He said.

"You need a hospital."

"N-No, I need to find Fondue."

"No you don't! You need rest. I can ask some constables to search for Fondue." Raphael's breathing was getting better as she talked. He took a deep breath in and let it out.

"I said I'm gonna be ok. You don't need to worry about me." He wiped the blood from his mouth and stood up. "Thanks for the concern." She was surprised at how quickly he recovered.

"How'd you do that?" There was a loud noise of a speeding car and suddenly, there was smoke. Charlie had quickly grabbed onto Raphael in fear that they might try to grab him again. The smoke cleared and the man was gone. Charlie opened her eyes, not remembering she even closed them. She had Raphael around his arm. Raphael looked at her curiously. There was some inviting familiarity in his eyes. He looked like… "Phantom R…?" Raphael's eyes went wide. He looked down a bit, then nodded, deciding it'd probably be ok to tell her.

"Um… uh… yea. I'm Phantom R. I'm no longer wanted, so I might as well tell you."

"You're Phantom R. _Phantom R, right in front of me… Why am I getting butterflies? Go away!" _Charlie thought.

"Why don't I take you home? I still need to find Fondue, but you need to get out of the rain before you catch a cold." Raphael offered.

"No need to worry about me. I can take care of myself, thanks." Charlie said.

"Then why are you still holding onto my arm?" She blushed and let go quickly.

"I was just making sure those men didn't grab you. We couldn't see. Well, I'll be going. Take care of yourself. Bye." She walked away quickly. Raphael shrugged and walked away. His leg still hurt, but it was no longer broken. He spotted something white in the distance and went to it. It was Fondue this time. "Fondue, there you are." He was hiding underneath a large piece of metal leaned up against the wall.

"Hnn." Fondue whined. Raphael reached his hand out and pet his head. He took off his jacket and covered Fondue up, then picked him up.

"Let's get home, ok?" Raphael carried Fondue, trying to find his way back home, but the rain hadn't let up. It was raining heavily still. Raphael felt dizzy and so cold, yet his head felt really warm.

"Raphael?" Raphael turned to the voice. It was Michel. He was standing on his porch. He walked over. "Raphael, what are you doing out here?"

"I-I'm t-trying to get back, home." He said, shivering.

"You look soaked to the bone. Come on inside. You need to warm up, man." Michel offered.

"No, I don't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be imposing. You're my friend. My family likes you. Come on." Raphael looked down at Fondue, who was shivering as well. He nodded and followed Michel inside. "Dad, Raphael's staying over until the storm lights up." Michel called up.

"Ok!" His dad called back down.

"Drake, Johnathan, off the couch! Raphael needs it." Michel was yelling at his younger brothers who were playing on the couch. They grabbed their toys and ran upstairs. "You can borrow some of my clothes. They should fit. You need to wear something dry."

"Th-thank you." Raphael said.

"What are buds for? Wait here." Michel ran upstairs and came back down with some clothes and some towels. He set them down. "I'll dry Fondue off. You go get dressed." Raphael nodded and handed Fondue over to Michel, then took the clothes to get changed, going to the bathroom downstairs. Michel grabbed one of the towels and started to dry Fondue off. Raphael came back out, his wet clothes wrapped in a towel. His hair was still lightly wet.

"M-May I use your phone?" Raphael asked.

"Do you even need to ask? Go ahead." Michel said.

"Thanks." Raphael walked over to the phone.

"Stop saying thanks all the time, dude. I'm always happy to help out a friend." Michel called to him. Raphael nodded. He called his house number.

_"__Hello?" _Émile luckily answered.

"Émile, it's me, Raphael." Raphael replied back.

_"__Raphael?! Where are you?"_

"I'm at Michel's. I found Fondue. Is my dad back yet?"

_"__Yes, he just got back after looking for you. He thought you had made it back on your own."_

"The wind and rain was too hard to see where I was going." Raphael was still shivering. "I'll come back tomorrow to get my bag."

_"__How about I bring it to school tomorrow?"_

"You sure?"

_"__Yes."_

"Thanks Émile. I'll talk to you later."

_"__See ya soon."_ Raphael and Émile hung up. Michel finished drying Fondue off. He stood up and took a good look at Raphael, noticing how pale he looked. He walked over and put a hand on his forehead.

"Hey, Raphael, you're burning up, man. You need to lay down and rest. No school for you tomorrow." He said.

"N-No, I'll be fine. I can go to school." All the meanwhile, Raphael was trying to keep his eyes open.

"Dude, I can tell you're just barely awake. Let me take care of you, ok?" Michel grabbed Raphael's arm and lead him to the couch. "Now, lay down and don't you dare get up. I'm going to get you an ice pack." Raphael lied down, putting the covers over him. Michel walked out of the room. The ginger-haired boy was about to get back up, but Fondue jumped on top of his chest, making him fall back down.

"F-Fondue, who's side are you on?" Raphael asked.

"Weouf!" Raphael whined a bit and looked out the window. He hated being sick. Michel walked back in and laughed at the sight.

"Haha, good boy Fondue." He walked over and put a bag of ice on Raphael's head, still smiling. "Hopefully this will bring down the fever. I'll call in for you."

"O-ok. Make sure t-to let Émile know. H-He's at my apartment." Raphael asked.

"Ooh, were you two having fun?" Michel joked.

"What do you mean by that?!" Raphael tried to yell, but he was too sick.

"Haha, just messing with you. I know you guys are straight." Michel laughed some more and then went to the phone.

"Ha ha mister Mercutio." Raphael said.

"You know it!" Michel called Émile first. After he was done with all the calls, he looked to Raphael who was now fast asleep, Fondue also asleep on his stomach. "Sweet dreams little bro." Michel smiled and went up to his room. Michel and Émile considered Raphael their little brother. Raphael was the youngest of the three. Émile following second and Michel last. They were a family and took care of eachother. Like a family should.

* * *

Aw, isn't that sweet? I like Michel and Émile in this one. Better than the last one I made. I don't think I mentioned Michel all that much. I know I mentioned Émile quite a bit, but he never really took on such a strong roll. The next chapter will probably lean toward RaphaelXMarie. I plan to make it go back and forth.

See ya,

Hero of Twili :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Raphael woke up the next morning, Fondue was still on his chest. There looked to be a note on the foot stool in front of him. He reached for it and picked it up.

_Morning Raphael!_

_Sorry I didn't wake you up. Thought you needed the rest. I'll be back after school. Don't you dare go anywhere. I know that man will stop at nothing until he has you. Stay safe. If you need anything, Papa Paul is just around the corner. My pop can be there in a flash too. See you after school._

_The most brilliant Parisian of all,_

_Michel Farce_

"More like most arrogant. Fondue, can you please get off my chest?" Raphael asked. Fondue jumped off. "Thank you." He rubbed his eye. "I'm still tired, but I want to do more than just sleep." Fondue jumped onto the arm of the couch. "What do you think we should do, Fondue?" Fondue put a paw on Raphael's head. "I take that as, stay put. Damn it…"

"Weouf!" He said.

"Fine, I'll watch my mouth. I just wonder when you became the boss." Fondue licked his head. "That was uncalled for…"

"Weouf! Weouf!" Raphael shrugged down under the covers.

"I think I'll rest a bit longer. How's that sound?"

"Weouf!"

"I knew you'd say that." Raphael turned on his side and fell back asleep. Next thing he knew, there was a loud noise at the door which woke him up instantly. It sounded like someone was kicking the door. He sat up despite how weak he felt. He didn't wait for the person to break in. He got off the couch and switched to Phantom R. He ran to the kitchen as fast as he could, trying to get to the back door and run out, but they had other plans. One of them busted the back door down. Phantom R stopped. He heard the other door give way.

"Face it, kid. You are finally captured. You're weak and nobody is here to save you. We made sure of that. Taking care of your friends was easy." The man said.

"What did you do to them?" He asked.

"Let's just say, they're under wraps." Phantom R felt a hand grab his arm and another go over his mouth and nose. He couldn't breathe. "Nighty Night, Phantom R. Or should I say, Raphael." Phantom R fainted. The man picked him up and threw him over his shoulder, making his fedora fall off his head. Fondue grabbed onto the man's pants, trying to stop him. The other picked him up and threw him across the room, making him slide across the table in the dining room. The two men left the house with Phantom R.

They made it to their hideout under Les Invalides. Phantom R was chained by his wrists and was pulled up high. They removed the Bracelet of Tiamat from his wrist and threw it across the room. It wasn't long after that that he woke up. He looked around.

"I see our guest has woken up." Phantom R looked around for the voice. A person came out of the shadows. The person had black hair, a bit of a chubby face, and was rather short. "Lower him." The chain started to lower a little until the guy said so. He was about two inches off the ground. The man walked up to him. They were at eye level. "So, you're that little lamb who heals?"

"What's it to you?" Phantom R said snarkly.

"Feisty little guy aren't you? Much like Isaac. You're definitely his son." The man said.

"I'm just barely shorter than you! Who are you to call someone little?" Phantom R argued.

"Silence!" He backhanded Phantom R across the face. "Do you know who I am?"

"I can probably venture a guess. Considering you know my father."

"Then you'd be wise to show a little respect to the Emperor of France. I am your emperor and one day you'll be bowing to me, along with every little miserable speck in this country." Napoleon said.

"Emperor of France? Ha! Even the President of the United States controls more land than Paris. You couldn't even take over Waterloo." He said, making fun of Napoleon.

"Silence!" He grabbed Phantom R by the neck, but it didn't intimidate him, even if his breathing was lessening.

"Y-You, c-can't… kill me… you know? Otherwise… how'd you get my soul?" Napoleon let go of Phantom R's neck. He took a deep breath in and let it out, trying to regulate his breathing while Napoleon talked.

"You make a valid point, petit lamb, but you'll die soon. Once I get that sword, your soul will be all mine. I luckily have my little spy. He should be here soon." There were some footsteps. "Speaking of which, I hear them now." A few members of the chevalier diabolic came running in. Then one of the constables that were supposed to be watching Raphael, he was holding the sword. Another Chevalier had a hold of Isaac. "Ah, well done minions. I see you even brought the traitor." Napoleon walked over and grabbed Isaac's chin. Kind of awkward since Napoleon was shorter. "If you come back then I won't have to kill you."

"Let my son go, Napoleon." Isaac demanded, a touch angrily.

"Oh no, no, no, I can't let the lamb leave. He still needs to be slaughtered by the lion." He let go of Isaac's chin. "Chevalier, my sword." The bodyguard/chevalier who had it handed it to Napoleon, who took it in hand. Isaac was struggling to break free. Napoleon started to walk over toward Phantom R. He was starting to feel really scared, but tried not to show it. He struggled against his chains, but they wouldn't budge. "Finally showing fear? I can tell, you know. I can always sense the fear in my victims." He was getting ready to stab the sword into Phantom R. There was a sudden flash of red, and then even more red. It took a second for everyone in the room to realize what just happened. Isaac sacrificed himself for his son. Napoleon's eyes widened and then grew into rage. He quickly pulled the sword out of Isaac. "Damn it! It only works once!" Napoleon threw the sword across the room. "Damn it, Isaac! Damn you to hell!" Napoleon started kicking the practically lifeless Isaac that had fallen to the ground.

"S-Stop! Leave him alone!" Napoleon looked up at him. "Leave my father alone!" Napoleon kicked Isaac away and walked up to Phantom R. He pulled out a taser gun.

"Chevalier, leave my sight!" All the chevalier left the catacombs. "Thanks to him, I won't fully revive. It's all his fault. I'll be dead within a matter of days unless I can somehow figure out my original phase two. For that I'd need Isaac, but he's gonna die any second. Damn you all to Hell!" He started up the taser gun and electrocuted Phantom R with it. It took any strength he had to keep from screaming. He involuntarily switched back to Raphael. He pulled the taser gun away. "I need to find the witch. I need her to reverse time."

"Wh-what are you, talking about?" Raphael wearily asked.

"There's a Witch that lives right here in France. Thanks to her, I was revived with her potion. You may know her. She's the wife of-" A sword went right through Napoleon's heart. It was pulled out. Napoleon fell over to reveal Isaac. He was barely standing, but he had the Hero's Wing in his hand.

"D-Dad? F-forget about me… You need a hospital."

"I'm going to die soon anyway. Might as well, save you, before that… happens." He walked over to the chains on the wall that kept Raphael up.

"I d-don't understand… how did the sword not work?"

"Émile had looked that up while you were gone. You need the combined powers of a certain little gem. The Queen's Pendant." Isaac said as he lowered Raphael down. He was sitting on his knees since his legs could barely support him.

"Where did that go anyway?" Isaac walked in front of him and sat down. He reached back to the dead Napoleon and grabbed the key.

"I believe it was destroyed with Leonard Bona in the Hanging Gardens." He unlocked Raphael.

"It's all my fault… You're gonna die because of me…"

"Raphael, that is not true."

"But, you protected me. If I wasn't here, if I wasn't stupid enough to get captured like this…"

"Raphael, listen to me." Isaac grabbed his arms. "It isn't your fault. I knew that when I betrayed Napoleon he'd try to kill me, no matter what. I'd end up dead. It's my responsibility as your father and the promise I made to your mother to protect you. I won't let you die. Whether I die here, or die in the hospital, I'll be happy, because I know I kept my promise. Promise me, you'll take care of yourself." Raphael nodded. Isaac smiled. "Forgive me, Raphael." He then passed out.

"Dad?" He noticed that his father was still barely breathing. _"How am I going to get him to the hospital? I can't do this by myself. I'll try though." _Raphael tried his best to lift Isaac up. He got one of his arms over his shoulders and tried to keep him up. Though, Isaac's feet kept dragging on the ground. There were some lights up ahead. Lights and footsteps. They were coming toward him. It was Vergier and several constables. Fondue came running up too. "V-Verg-ier. H-Help…" Vergier turned back to his men and ushered them forward. They got the two red heads out of the catacombs and to a hospital. Along the way, Raphael passed out as well.

When Raphael woke up, Marie was at his bedside. He looked around. He was in the hospital.

"Ma-rie, what's g-going on?"

"Shh, save your strength, Raphael. You have pneumonia."

"M-my, d-dad?"

"I'm sorry, Raphael." Marie began to cry. Raphael knew what that meant. His father was dead. He began to cry too. "That's not all. The apartments had burned down. The person burned them down trying to find the sword."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"No. Everyone got out safe."

"That's a relief. To think… I s-spent four years, trying to find him. When he comes back, I barely talk to him… Then he dies… We never said goodbye. He died because of me. If I hadn't gotten involved…"

"Raphael, if you didn't get involved, all of Paris would be in rubbles. Thanks to you, Paris is safe as well as its people, even those in the rest of France. You saved many people, including me. I will stay by your side, Raphael. Just don't give up on me." Raphael nodded and fell back asleep.

It took many days for Raphael to get over the pneumonia. They postponed the wake and the funeral so Raphael could be in good health for it. At the end of the funeral, a woman walked up to him. She looked kind.

"Hello." Raphael looked at her, but said nothing. "Is your name Raphael?" He nodded. "Hello Raphael, my name's Lucinda. If you need a place to stay, I'd be willing to give you a place. I know your apartment burned down." Raphael shrugged. "Don't you talk?" He looked back at the spot where his father was just buried, so much sadness and heart break could be seen in his chocolate eyes.

"He hasn't talked in days." Lucinda turned to the one who had just spoke. "We try to get him to speak, but ever since his dad died, he hasn't said much. Hasn't eaten much either, but I guess that's due to being sick recently. He was like this shortly after his mother died. He fell really ill and didn't speak."

"Oh… and you'd be?" Lucinda asked.

"His best friend. Older brother I guess you can say. My name's Émile. And you are?" Émile asked her.

"My name's Lucinda. I run an orphanage. I was a friend of Isaac's and I thought I'd come and talk to Raphael." Lucinda answered.

"You aren't with those Napoleon serving idiots are you?" Émile wanted to cuss, but he knew it wasn't polite to cuss in front of an adult.

"No. Just a friend of Isaac's. Just as you're like a brother to Raphael, I'm like a sister to Isaac."

"Then where have you been all this time." Émile doesn't recognize the woman's face, voice, or name.

"I've been busy with my Orphanage, but I decided to take a small break and come to the funer-" There was a loud skidding of tires on pavement and a loud crash. Everyone turned to it. Two cars had hit eachother head on. Émile's eyes widened. He started running. Raphael noticed too and started running after him. They made it to the street. They recognized the car immediately.

"D-dad… no…" Émile fell to his knees. He started to cry. Raphael sat next to him and comforted him.

"I'm sorry, Émile…" He whispered. The first few words he's said in days.

"Why…? Why him?" Émile asked.

"Oh my God…" Michel's voice could be heard behind them. The two friends looked back at him. "That's just… he's… that's… Émile, I'm so sorry…"

It wasn't long after that horrible accident that there was a funeral for Émile's father, Paul, as well. The one who caused it was one of the remaining lackeys of Napoleon. They wanted one last hit on those who were close to Raphael. They died instantly in the crash, both of them. Émile and Raphael ended up staying at Lucinda's Orphanage. Émile had fallen a bit depressed, but he bounced back. Raphael eventually started talking again. Right in the nick of time, for a couple had walked in, looking to adopt a child or two.

* * *

Well, I'll be gone for about two weeks so I won't be able to type. Hopefully I can think of ideas for the next chapter while I'm gone. I'm also holding a contest. If someone can draw a great cover picture for this story, you will get one of these prizes,

1) Get your own OC in this story. You'd give the biography and I'd put him/her in.

2) Get a fanfic for a topic of their choosing, doesn't have to be Rhythm Thief.

3) Get to write half a chapter for the story.

The winner will be chosen unbiasedly and will be mentioned in the author's note of a chapter. Send the picture to zoemceldowney yahoo. com and we will see if you're the winner. Please feel free to run. Even if you can't draw very well, I'll still take your picture into consideration because I can't draw either and beauty is in the eye of the beholder so… Take your time. Though the time limit is until the middle of August. Let's make it August 14th as the deadline.

See ya,

Hero of Twili :D


End file.
